SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOR
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han Solo is being avoided by everyone he knows. What's going on?


Han Solo woke slowly, coming out of sleep with a lazy ease he'd never known before becoming associated with the Rebel Alliance a few lunar months ago. In the past, he'd always awakened with a start, blaster in hand, ready to fire at whatever sound, movement or 'feeling' had roused him. But, now, able to enjoy this relaxed but unaccustomed awakening, it took the Corellian a few moments to orient himself to where he was; a dorm room in the rebel sleeping barracks on the fourth moon of Yavin.

Han looked about the room he shared with his friend/co-pilot Chewbacca and gave short laugh at the 'bed' the rebels had rigged for the giant Wookiee; two beds placed end to end to accommodate his height. Apparently the Wookiee was already up and about his daily chores as all evidence of him - bow caster and bandolier - were gone and the covers awkwardly pulled up on the make-shift bed.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, the events of the last few days flooded Han's mind. The Death Star and the battle to destroy it, making new friends; Wedge, Luke, Leia…Leia. Han let his mind linger for a few moments on the stubborn and outspoken Princess. Maybe, just maybe, I'll brighten up her day a bit! Throwing back the covers, he quickly donned his clothes. A fast rip to the bathroom to take care of the necessary and give his shaggy hair a thorough brushing and he was ready to face "Her Highness at breakfast.

Han knew the schedule of the temporary base. Though the regular duties were carried out, Commanders were allowing everyone to sleep later and meals were served at all hours. This allowed everyone time to rest, unwind and recover from the stress of the last few months. A rec room had been set up and everyone could participate in various activities. There were Kank tournaments, games of all kinds, music, reading, holo and talk sessions. Once again, spirits were being revived and camaraderie was in full bloom.

Han smiled and spoke casually to the aides, techs, rebel enlistees, guards and soldiers he passed on the way to the mess hall. They nodded in response, but Han didn't see them whispering to one another once he passed by.

The mess hall was about half-full and Han couldn't distinguish any of the buzz of conversation as he strolled up to the serving counter and slid his tray along the grid, it was filled with the offering of the morning. He turned, steaming tray and hand, surveying the room for a suitable place to sit. Spotting a familiar face he called out. "Hey, Luke!" The young, sandy-haired Tatooinn turned to see his new Corellian friend approach is table.

"Han…have a seat." Luke offered enthusiastically.

"What are you up to today?" Han questioned as he dug into the food.

"Not much." Luke responded, sipping his cup.

"You seen Chewie?" Han asked.

"No I haven't."

"If you're not doing anything today, how about helping me with a few small repairs on the FALCON

during this down time?" Han sipped at his own cup.

"Alright." Luke agreed. The two men ate in silence for a few moments, then Han eyed Luke covertly, wanting to ask something, but not really knowing how to do it without risking a teasing jibe from him.

"You run into her Majesty this morning?" Han tried his best to sound nonchalant. He didn't quite succeed and Luke gave a knowing smile.

"You mean have I seen HER?' The young man paraphrased. Han put down his fork and swallowed the last mouthful before speaking, pointing at Luke "No one ever just SEES or MEETS her Worshipfulness, She's the kind you always run into!"

Luke laughed. "Not everyone clashes with her like you do, Han."

"Oh…Luke…" Wedge quickly made his way to the table where Skywalker and Solo were seated. He nodded to Han, then turned his attention to Luke. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Luke responded. "What about?"

"Uh.." Wedge avoided Han's gaze. "Privately."

Luke rose and walked a few paces away from the table with Wedge. Han watched, not able to hear the exchange; he saw Luke nod and look at his chrono, then leave the other pilot and head his way once more.

"Sorry, Han." Luke apologized as he came back to the table. "Something just came up and I won't be able to help you with the FALCON."

"That's alright." Han rose from the table. "Should I go with you?"

"NO!. Luke spoke abruptly. "…I mean, uh, it's a meeting. Only for pilots. I'll be there most of the

day."

"I'm a pilot." Han reminded him. But, Luke just smiled. "You're not an official member of the Rebellion, remember?"

A twinge hit Han at Luke's words, but he didn't let it show. "That's okay, I've got plenty to do. I'll catch you later." He managed.

After leaving the mess hall, Han walked around the base, procrastinating. He didn't really want to do those minor repairs on his ship yet. As he passed, he began to notice the Rebel's behavior. Whispers, some pointed at him, others nodded. They all seemed to know something he didn't. Han stopped and looked about his person…was he buttoned and zipped up everywhere? What could be going on?

Han gave a slight nod of his head…the medal… They were all talking about the medal that had been presented to him. With that settled in his mind, he decided to head for the rec-room. Maybe he'd find

Chewie there.

He was greeted at the entrance to the recreational area by the swirling flutter of Leia Organa's white robe. "Oh, Han!" She exclaimed, startled. Solo affected a self-assured air.

"Well…hello your Royalness. I was just on my way in there to find Chewie."  
"You can't go in there." Leia sputtered, glancing nervously at the closed rec-room door.

"What?" Han questioned. He was a man not used to being denied much of anything.

"Chewbacca is not in there." She smoothed her demeanor and raised her head in a royal pose. Han eyed the Princess warily.

"I'd like to see for myself."

"Take my word for it, Solo." Leia's voice was stern. "Your Wookiee friend isn't in there. The Commanders have ordered all Alliance facilities off limits to non-coms. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to."

Han watched Leia as she made her way down the winding hallway. The pirate's defiance rose.

"Nobody, not even a Princess, is going to tell me where I can and cannot go." He said out loud. An attempt to open the door was met with resistance as a Rebel soldier slipped through the slightly opened door. The grey-uniformed man placed a restraining hand on Solo's chest.

"Sorry, Captain. My orders are to keep you from entering."

"I don't believe it!" Han bellowed. "Just a few days ago that…that…" He searched his vocabulary

for a word to describe the Princess Organa and found none…. "Rebel, with the blessings of the Alliance, placed a medal around my neck for helping blow up the Death Star and now I can't even go from one room to another."

"Sorry, Sir." the officer sympathized, still blocking the door.

Han shook his head as he left. "There's something going on." He ambled down the hallway.

"Hey, Wedge!" Han called to Luke's friend as he came into view. Wedge recognized Han and became noticeably uneasy as the Captain approached.

"Yes?"

"Wedge..is something going on that concerns me? Something I don't know about?"

"No, Sir." The rebel denied. Han paced a bit in from of him, then Wedge stopped him. "Excuse me,

but I have an order to finish carrying out." Turning, Wedge left the bewildered Solo standing in the middle of the hall.

"Hi, Han." Luke slapped his friend on the back as he came around the corner of the corridor.

"Luke!" Han sputtered in surprise, as the young man passed by without stopping.

Luke waved over his shoulder to his confused friend.."Gotta go."

Han stood still, completely stymied by everyone's avoidance of him. "What's going on?!" He muttered, then his eyes brightened as a thought dawned on him. "If something, anything is going on,

I know EXACTLY who to ask to find out. Quick determined steps carried the Corellian to his destination.

"Hello, Captain Solo." SeeThreepio greeted in metallic tones. The golden droid was in the droid room which was empty except for him.

Han came right to the point. "There's something going on around here Threepio and it seems to concern me. I'm not allowed in the rec room. I can't find Chewbacca..do you know what's up?"

Threepio was delighted Captain Solo wanted to converse with him. He hadn't been sure of how the man felt about him, during their brief acquaintanceship; especially after all the smart, sarcastic remarks the Captain had scathed him with since Mos Eisley.

"Of course, I know what's going on." He bragged, delighted in having the upper hand for once.

Han smiled.. now he was getting somewhere.

"But,' The droid intoned. "That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. I'm not programmed to falsify information, but I can choose not to tell you the facts."

Han was suddenly livid. Now he'd even been rejected by a mechanical.! "Alright." He sneered, reaching

his level of tolerance. "I know when I'm not wanted. I can take a hint. Never let it be said that Han Solo wore out his welcome!"

Threepio's receptors blinked at this final outburst, and he looked dismayed as Han stomped out.

Solo made his way to the docking bay area. He'd just work on his ship. Once she was ready, they'd leave…permanently. He certainly wasn't going to stay around here!

A couple of hours later, Chewbacca ambled onto the FALCON in search of his friend. He found Han nearly boot deep in tools and parts. The Wookiee woofed something to him.

"Come with you to the rec-room? Haven't you heard that area is 'off limits to non-coms'." Han mimicked sarcastically.

The FALCON'S co-pilot was insistent and he growled a louder, sterner request. When Han made no attempt to move, Chewbacca shuffled over to his Captain/friend and bodily lifted Han from his work area.

"Okay! Okay! Put me down!" Han yelled. "I'll go with you, but just so I can say 'I told you so' when they won't let us in." Wiping his dirty hands on a cloth, Han followed Chewbacca down the FALCON'S ramp. They passed no one in the hallways to the rec-room. 'Strange', Han thought. Usually soldiers swarmed everywhere.

Pausing outside the recreational area door, Han once again reprimanded Chewbacca. "You're wasting your time old buddy."

The Wookiee swung the doors wide and Han was greeted with quite a sight. Rebels lined the room; Luke, Leia, Wedge and even Artoo and Threepio stood at a food and drink-ladened table in the middle of

the gaily-decorated room. Han took it all in; finally unraveling the reason for everyone's suspicious behavior and avoidance of him the last several hours. Luke openly beamed, apparently quite proud of his ability to carry off the deception. Leia smiled at Han, inwardly knowing he would understand her actions earlier. Even the big Wookiee smiled, secure in the knowledge that he was the instigator of all this. The entire group erupted in a shout then, bringing to Han's mind something he thought only he and Chewbacca knew and he'd temporarily forgotten about… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


End file.
